justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minifigureman11/Best Song Of Just Dance 3
Welcome to the best song of JD3 competition. There will be 62 rounds in total spread throughout 6 stages: The Heats, Stage 1. 32 1 on 1 battles with the winners of each match up going through to The Heats, Stage 2. 16 1 on 1 battles with the winners going onto The Quarter-Finals. 8 1 on 1 battles with the winners getting into The Semi-Finals. 4 1 on 1 battles to get into The Final, Stage 1. The 4 finalists will go into 1 match up where the 2 with the most votes go on to The Final, Stage 2. The final 2 songs will battle it out in four polls: Best Song, Best Choreography, Best Background and Best Coach. The winner will then be crowned. Rules: 1. You can only vote once. Please do not vote with a separate account to make the poll fair. 2. Only vote if you have actually seen the choreography. If you haven't please go and watch it and then come back to vote. 3. Last and most important, respect each others choices in the comments. The Songs: Airplanessqa (2).png|Airplanes Apachesqa (2).png|Apache (Jump On It) Gonnagomywaysquare (2).png|Are You Gonna Go My Way Babyonemorequat_thumb@2x (2).jpg|Baby One More Time Babyzoukgift (2).png|Baby Zouk Barbrasquare (2).png|Barbra Streisand Babydontstopnowsqa (2).png|Baby Don't Stop Now BeatUntilImBlue (2).png|Beat Match Until I'm Blue Wonderlandsquar.png|Boogie Wonderland (Out) Boomsquare (2).png|Boom Bumsday (2).png|Boomsday Cali_Gurls (2).png|California Gurls Sheidontwana (2).png|I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Whatwaitingsquare (2).png|What You Waiting For Crazythingsquare (2).png|Crazy Little Thing Called Love ThinkSquare (2).png|Think (Currently Battling) Teenagedreamsqa (2).png|Teenage Dream Lollipop (2).png|Lollipop CardiacCares.png|Cardiac Caress (Out) Gotothemall (2).png|Let's Go To The Mall Tightrope (2).png|Tightrope (Solo Version) Loveohlovesqa (2).png|Satellite Dafunk (2).png|Da Funk Allnitesquare (2).png|Dance All Nite DunnDusted (2).png|Dun N' Dusted Dynamite-0 (2).png|Dynamite Everybody (2).png|Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) Etsqa (2).png|E.T. ForgetYouuuu.png|Forget You (Out) SJDE41_2a768293_14 (2).png|Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) Heygirlsquare (2).png|Hey Boy Hey Girl Halowinsqa (2).png|This Is Halloween Hungdancegift (2).png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 Ifeeldonsn (2).png|I Feel Love SJDE41_1e124a37_14 (2).png|I'm So Excited SJDE41_2b0c552c_14 (2).png|I Was Made For Lovin' You Jamaicandancesquare (2).png|Jamaican Dance Jambo_mambo_jdn (2).jpg|Jambo Mambo Girlsaloudsquare (2).png|Jump (For My Love) JustMariodlc (2).png|Just Mario (Currently Battling) Promiscu (2).png|Promiscuous Thousandansesquare (2).png|Land Of 1000 Dances Mamasitagift (2).png|Mamasita Marciabailasqa (2).png|Marcia Baila Weridsockpuurpy (2).png|Night Boat To Cairo Nolimitsquare (2).png|No Limit Only_Girl_(In_The_World) (2).png|Only Girl (In The World) Paptapapta (2).png|Pata Pata PRA (2).png|Party Rock Anthem Pricetagsquar.png|Price Tag (Out) Shesgotme (2).png|She's Got Me Dancing Somethingbubbly (2).png|Somethin' Stupid Soulsearch (2).jpg|Soul Searchin' Spectro (2).png|Spectronizer Masterblastergift (2).png|The Master Blaster Twistshakeit (2).jpg|Twist And Shake It Touch_Me_Want_Me (2).png|Touch Me Want Me Take_On_Me_Square (2).png|Take On Me LiarJDWii2 (2).png|Beautiful Liar Venussqa (2).png|Venus Videostarsquare (2).png|Video Killed The Radio Star Merenguey (2).png|Merengue Pump_It! (2).png|Pump It Lalallaleighleigh, (2).png|Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana Current Match Up: 1685509 (4).jpg|Heat 5: Just Mario VS Think All Match-ups: 1685509 (6).jpg|Heat 1: Price Tag VS Only Girl (In The World) 1797393 (7).png|Heat 2: Cardiac Caress VS Beat Match Until I'm Blue 1685509 (7).jpg|Heat 3: Let's Go To The Mall VS Boogie Wonderland 1797393 (3).png|Heat 4: Dynamite VS Forget You 1685509 (4).jpg|Heat 5: Just Mario VS Think Results: 1685509 (6.jpg|Heat 1: Price Tag - 6, Only Girl (In The World) - 13. 1797393 (7.png|Heat 2: Cradiac Caress - 15, Beat Match Until I'm Blue - 18. 1685509 (.jpg|Heat 3: Let's Go To The Mall - 19, Boogie Wonderland - 1. 1797393 (3.png|Heat 4: Dynamite - 19, Forget You - 2. Which Is Your Favorite? Just Mario Think Category:Blog posts